rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaula
Shaula is the current "Apprentice". She was a key figure during the Great Calamity, and was formerly Flugel's disciple until he ordered her to act as the "Sage" and keep observing the Witch of Envy's seal along with the Pleiades Watchtower. Appearance Shaula has dark green eyes and long blackish brown hair which she ties together in what she refers to as a scorpion tail. She is tall, has a model physique along with a large chest, and only wears a black bikini, hot pants, and a cloak. Personality Shaula is described to be like a girl at the bottom of a girls caste who runs errands for others. She is absolutely loyal to Flugel, however she tends to be thoughtless so she is unfit for mental work. Also, she is unable to tell people apart and therefore refers to Jens as her teacher based on smell alone as he appears to smell the same as Flugel. Despite her usual empty-headed, unconcerned manner, Shaula has been shown to show deep emotion in certain situations. Namely when she concealed the existence of the fifth rule of the tower in an effort to spend more time with Jens. History Shaula helped in the sealing of Satella. In addition to this, Flugel gave all the credit to Shaula, instead of him. After Jens and the others met Shaula, she stated that when she had slept that night, she remembered the good old days with Master, her and Mother. Abilities Dimension Gate: Shaula has shown the ability to manipulate space such as when she sent Regulus and his group to separate locations by distorting space. She has also being shown to pierce through Beatrice EMA which is a move that interferes with time and space and creates a barrier which those inside of it experience no interference from outside of it. Immense Power: Shaula is mentioned to be strong enough to easily deal with Sin Archbishops and even force Reid Astrea and Reinhard van Astrea to use both hands while in combat once every ten times. It is rumored that she has enough power to defeat the whole Witch Cult alone. Immense Strength: Shaula is able to lift an Earth Dragon and a Dragon Carriage with ease and carry them around. Hell's Snipe : Shaula is able to connect her needles and her target together with mana and release it as if it's gravitating toward them. It is fast, powerful, and is able to be fired rapidly. Transformation : Any time a rule of the tower is broken, Shaula can end up transforming herself into the form of a colossal scorpion. This allows her to fire stingers at people with tremendous speed, as well as giving her the ability to attack people with her pincers. In addition, she can detach her tail and use it as a detonator device. Trivia *Shaula, also known as Lambda Scorpii, is the second-brightest star in the southern constellation Scorpius. *In Arabic, Shaula means stinger, which also refers to the star's position on the Scorpius constellation. Navigation